The Enhanced Souls
by Braget
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story Elusive Freedom. It's a drabble based series containing the reactions of the other Gods when they reached the Void of Judgment. Along with extra scenes I wasn't able to fit into the main story line.
1. And So She Longs For Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **Author's Note: Some brief insight on Esme and her struggles in the Void of Judgment as well as her new existence. I don't really know how many of these I'll do or even why I decided to write them in the first place, but I like the idea. I kind of hope it will clear up somethings and give you guys an alternative look on some of the characters. They're drabble based (though most will go over a hundred words) and I planned to include how Fate met Warmth and some other things. So drop me a review if you're interested in this or not.**

* * *

And So She Longs For Peace

It was like the weight of the universe crashed into her as she absorbed her judgment. She was a fool to actually believe she could end it all. The woman had flung herself off that cliff with hope of holding her child once in heaven, but the Goddess of Life told her otherwise. How much crueler could the Gods be? While Esme was thankful for the happy childhood they'd given her, she couldn't help the bitterness she felt when paired with the pressure of her parent's will over her life. All she'd ever wanted was to become a teacher. All she'd ever dreamed of was to leave that town. And yet she'd ended up in a nightmare just to please them.

It was painful to think about how things had turned out. Always living in fear of being found and the brief joy of being a mother. All of her efforts to save her child were wasted in the end. It was as if she was never allowed to have true happiness. She'd lost everything and couldn't find the will to keep running. It was such an easy decision to make; go back to her husband and never be free or die on her own terms for a semblance of peace. And so she'd jumped and yet peace was the last thing she'd met. She was sent to a whole new realm and handed responsibilities that she never wanted. The Goddess wanted her to breathe life into unborn children and shape their will. It was too cruel. Why should she use her powers to breathe the Breath of Life when her own child had died? Why did they get their happy ending whilst she was left to suffer and mourn? It just wasn't fair. Worse of all she was all alone here and overcome with her grief.

The first time she'd tried to jump from a building ended without impact and another meeting with Lady Life in the Void of Judgment. The conversation that followed almost shattered her soul. It was torture to be told that this Goddess would not let her rest until she'd done all her energy would allow. It was the last comment that the being imparted that changed that. For a while Esme tried to ignore it and did her job spitefully, but Lady Life's words haunted her and soon they had cleansed her of her hatred for the souls. She was being given something of a second chance here. While her child had died too soon, the Gods were trusting her to watch after and protect young souls. Whenever the loneliness surged up within her she'd remember those words. "Child, it is your job to look after the young souls. Without you the new realm would be lost. I know you are suffering, but be not angered at the innocent. What would your own child think of you if they knew of your actions. My child, I have given you the opportunity that you lost in life. Hold onto it with strength and care for these souls as if they were your own. Become the mother you never could in life."

And with that she was reborn. She renamed herself the Mother and took pride in watching the souls grow. She still longed for a time of peace, but for now she was content in the happiness she saw when a new child was born. Though the woman was not blind to her existence or the colorful words Lady Life had offered her. Even in this semblance of peace she was caged with freedom being just as elusive as ever.


	2. I'm Not A Kid Anymore

I'm Not A Kid Anymore

How could someone be so oblivious? She had tried everything she could think of to get him to see her, but he still saw her as a child. Was she just unappealing or something? It was him that had first pointed out their similarities. All she'd done was pay a little bit attention to the details. She never should have looked any closer, because now she found herself completely hopeless. Gees, she was acting even worse than she did with her childhood crush on Lues. Bella sighed for the fifth time that day. She scowled when Nyx teased her about it again. Really, if it was so obvious to everyone else then why couldn't he pick up on it?

"You know I never got the whole thing with my brother, but I can see why you're interested in Balance. If you ask me, you've finally seen the light. I mean seriously Bella, Lues? I can't believe you actually liked him." Nyx sent her that infuriating smirk of hers and picked up a stick to bat away the branches they were navigating through. Bella rolled her eyes with a huff. She was nine for Merlin's sake, why couldn't anyone let her live that down? Besides if Lues wasn't frozen as a child then she was sure he would have return her feelings, maybe. Okay so probably not, but it had nothing to do with her sex appeal and everything to do with him being Chaos's son. Whether Chaos liked her again or not, Bella knew she'd never approve of her 'babies' dating. The Goddess found her crush on him amusing as a child, but now that she was older. The woman was going so far as to warn her away from Balance. Always saying things like; "You're too young to understand what love is." and "I'm just concerned for you Bella. Let's not do anything rash, okay?" While Bella was relieved Chaos was treating her like a daughter again. It was frustrating.

Come on, she'd been alive for eighteen years and dead for almost five. She was more than old enough to know what she wanted and that was Balance. Bella just couldn't figure out how to get him to see her as a twenty-two year old seeking a relationship and not some kid eager for more stories. She'd asked just about everyone for advice and it never worked. She pouted as Nyx poked more fun at her expense and tuned her out. The question was, what more was there for her to try? She would get him to see things her way if it was the last thing she did. The Mother didn't make her stubborn for nothing after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Came up with this after lazygirl98 reviewed EF and said she hoped this was a Bella/Harry story. So, I wrote a little snippet of how that would probably go if EF had pairings. I even hinted at Harry/Rosalie for Lois (it's very subtle, like blink and you miss it subtle). Who knows what might happen in the sequel though? Anyway, let me know if you like this pairing and if you actually want to see it play out as cannon for my story.


End file.
